A Very Kuroshitsuji Christmas
by ClockworkCoeur
Summary: It is the day before Christmas Eve, and Sebastian is a whirling mess of emotions, lust being the most prominent. His Young Master is not getting off any lighter either, Ciel Phantomhive will find that the tables are turning. T for mild lime
1. His Butler: Shopping

**Hai, hai... I know, I know... Another fanfiction . but this one is finished! It's also a book! ^.^ Published through blurb! XD Please take a look!**

**Due to the fact I wrote this two weeks ago, before the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji came out, I had no idea that (SPOILER) Lizzie has a brother, or what her father looked like. So in this story, there is no Edward Middleford, and Marquis is a thin, young-ish looking man (for his age obviously xP) with green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. At least I got his personality right *Breathes sigh of relief*. This fic is also yoai, and contains as far as I can remember one swear word. So if you consider this at all offensive, and think that the fic should be above teen rating (though I really shouldn't have to make it M O.o) please PM me and I'll change it. But only if more than three people ask me to, kay?**

**Also, please consider this as coming out on the 23rd of December, even though we're only an hour into today (today being the 23rd) I wanted to post it before I forgot ... I haz bad memory T.T...  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my latest fanfiction!**

**Discalimer: All characters (c) of Yana Toboso. I only own mah plotline! So you lawyers can go fuck yourselves! xPPPPP**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**The light streamed onto the ornately patterned carpet through a crack in the equally ornately patterned curtains, and dust motes formed in the streams of bright gold and danced around each other, as if doing the viennese waltz. From outside there was the faint chatter of birds and the gurgling splashing noise of a fountain. At one end of the shadowy room was a large bed, crisp white sheets in contrast with the dark oak frame, green drapes hanging off a canopy, rising tall an majestic above the headboard.

The dark wood door at the opposite end of the room to the large bed opened, and in came a butler. Almost completely clad in black. He backed into the room pulling a silver cake trolley, atop of which rested, toast, scones, French pastries, and porridge with cream and sugar. There was also a Royal Worcester tea service. Almost instantly the sent of strong Darjeeling tea permeated the room.

The black butler positioned the cake trolley at the foot of the large bed, and walked towards the nearest set of curtains, throwing them open.

'Young Master, it is to for you to wake up. Hot porridge with sugar and cream has been prepared for your breakfast. Toast, scones and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?'

'...French pastries...' Came the muffled reply from what appeared to be a heap of sheets.

'You will be taking breakfast in here today Young Master, as everyone is busy decorating the mansion for Christmas. And it would be a shame if the surprise was ruined. After breakfast you have an appointment with Miss Nina Hopkins, then Lady Elizabeth has invited you to accompany her on a shopping trip in Covent Garden. After that Marchioness Middleford and Lord Marquis will be arriving to spend the Christmas period here.'

'I see...'

The owner of the voice that had previously been emitting from just the sheets sat up. A small, thin young boy with grey-blue hair rubbed his eyes childishly with the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

'What tea has been prepared?' asked the small boy.

'Black Darjeeling tea, Young Master.' replied the dark figure now placing warm, sweet brioche onto a china plate. His gloved hands moving over the trolley with a certain grace the young boy could not place as he watched his butler... His possession, as it were, alter the arrangement of the things atop the cake trolley in order to further prepare his breakfast. Oh how he would relish the time when those delicate hands would be brushing over his body. Dressing him. That sounded so mundane, the rush of feelings, the way every nerve ending seemed to be hyperactive, the adrenaline, the way his mind reeled with possibilities. Those two boring words were hardly worthy of the feelings that came with them.

'Young Master?... Young Master?' Sebastian's silky smooth voice broke him out of his revery. 'Young Master? Are you feeling ill?'

'No. I'm fine, just... Tired after last night, I think.' Ciel swung his legs over the side of the bed, and was handed a cup of tea

'Of course, Young Master.'

Sebastian stood in front of a giant dark wardrobe attempting to concentrate on the task at hand; selecting his Young Master's clothes for the day. But his mind was busy ignoring his constant attempts to concentrate and focused, instead on other... Unsavory, things. It was of course not considered proper for a butler to be attracted to his master in any other way than showing said master loyalty. But then Sebastian was not one to play by the normal rules, rules did not apply when you were something as hellish as a demon. In a sort of dreamlike state he took clothes off hangers and out of draws neatly folding them as he went, of course this was something he could do whilst sleeping if he ever wanted to. Unfortunately for Sebastian's standards his brain had other ideas.

That look in his Young Masters eyes when he'd just woken up, oh how it made it hard for him not to just pounce right there and then. The special sent he had about him, like pine trees, crisp autumn, and a faint smell of lavender. Then of course there was the taste of his delicious soul. The way it trailed gently behind his Young Master, tempting him. With every movement made, another wave of that prized substance, teasing him, testing his resolve.

Sebastian knelt down in front of Ciel and unbuttoned the shirt Ciel wore to bed, watching the cheeks of the young boy for the first hints of the blush he knew would come. It didn't fail him. Ciel's cheeks grew slightly pink with the first soft touch of Sebastian's hand on his back pulling his new, clean, freshly starched shirt over his frail looking body.

* * *

'OH EARL! YOU'VE GROWN!' cried Nina Hopkins in surprise as she measured Ciel's chest. 'I shall have to change my measurement charts now!'

'I feel like I've inconvenienced you Miss Hopkins'

'Oh not at all! I'm just glad you've grown. I was staring to get worried you were going to remain a midget forever.' Nina Hopkins "the tailor who indicates the seasons" said in an incredibly cheery voice. Ciel Phantomhive twitched.

'Oi, stay still or you'll scratch yourself on a pin.' She warned, succeeding in stopping the boy half way through turning around. 'Say, Mr. Stiff, you couldn't bring us some tea could you?'

'Of course Ma'am, a light snack has been prepared, would you like to take it in here?'

'Yes please! I want to get these designs finished up nice and quickly, ready for tomorrow, then you and darling Lizzie can wear them together, Earl!' Ciel resisted the temptation to cringe as he took in what the older woman had said.

'Sebastian, I'm thirsty, fetch the tea quickly.'

'Yes, Young Master.' and with that Ciel's prized possession exited the room, leaving him alone with Meylene and Nina.

'Meylene, has that other special dress I made for you come in handy yet? I'd love to see you wearing it!' Meylene blushed, probably fearing she'd be groped again - Ciel thought - if she wasn't careful.

'Not yet, Miss. I was planning to wear it on my day off on boxing day.'

'What a shame you won't be able to wear it tomorrow and on Christmas day along with the Earl and Darling Lizzie! It would be so cute if I could get the whole household wearing special Christmas outfits, but unfortunately I don't like working on people older than fifteen. You're a wonderful exception now Meylene Dear because of your gorgeous body' Ciel's maid servant blushed again. 'Well, I think I'm pretty much done here, Earl. You can go.'

'I can?'

'That's what I just said isn't it? Go, leave, let me work on my masterpieces!' Nina shooed the young boy towards the door, and turning to her pattern paper she began to sketch shapes that meant next to nothing to Ciel.

He stepped into the hall sighing. That woman always tired him out. Her constant ranting, and bipolar characteristics were what contributed to his current listless, if slightly irritated mood. Walking in the direction of his study he heard a scream, and then a loud crash. Desperately trying to resist the urge to go and see what had happened he opened the door to his study and found a mince pie, and a steaming cup of Earl Grey on his desk.

'Thank you Sebastian' he said quietly, and jumped when he received a reply.

'Of course, Young Master. I hope you find the mince pie to your liking, please enjoy your snack.' Sebastian then closed the door to the study and Ciel was left in almost complete silence, save for the crackling of the fire.

'CIIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLL!' About to start descending the stairs of his entrance hall Ciel was halted mid step by a great deal of ruffles and blond hair.

'Lizzie?'

'Of course it's me! Silly! Are you ready to go shopping?' Lizzie prattled on excitedly about things Ciel held very little concern for as they descended the stairs and made their way over to the carriage.

Sitting atop the drivers box was Snake - newly employed footman, and next to him Sebastian. Both were wearing black coats, gloves and had scarves on. Snake at least, trying to defend himself against the bitter chill. Snow crunched and compacted under Ciel's boots as Sebastian climbed down from the drivers box, and opened the carriage door.

'Sebastian, lets not take to long today, hmm?' Ciel suggested sighing, to his butler.

'I agree. It is terribly cold out today, it would do no good for the Young Master to catch a cold.'

'Hmm... Lets go then.' Ciel said, in the tone of voice of one resigned to ones fate.

'Yes, Young Master.' Sebastian helped Ciel into the marginally warmer carriage (probably due to it being out of the wind) and closed the door.

'Ciel? Nina is working on some special designs for us, did you know? We're to wear them together over Christmas, ne?'

'Yes, I heard about that. She was ranting about it as she measured me earlier.'

'Well aren't you excited?' Lizzie cooed, her high pitched voice seeming to go up even higher with excitement.

'Not especially'

'Awwww, why not?' Lizzie's eyes gleamed with tears ready to spill over if he made even the slightest mistake in his next sentence.

'... I... Clothes-cl... Clothes, just don't excite me in the same way they do you. It's nice to have them, obviously, but I don't find them particularly interesting. That is why I have Sebastian choose all my clothes for me.'

'You do? That's so cute Ciel! I never knew that! See why don't you tell me things like that more often. I'd love to know what you get up to in your free time.' A faint blush rose on Ciel's cheeks at the last sentence. His "free time" was strictly his own business. And sometimes on occasion Sebastian's. And he thoroughly intended to keep it that way.

'... Well, how about this then, my favorite colours are red and blue, and my favorite cake is victoria sponge.'

'I knew those ones!' Lizzie sang gently swaying from side to side and swinging her legs.

'Uhh...' They both lapsed into silence for a while, Lizzie having exterminated the conversation with her comment about knowing "those ones".

* * *

When the young couple and the two servants arrived in Covent Garden, it was full of the bustle of a market. Traders were calling out, left right and center, boasting about their wares; even though they were all exactly the same their neighbours. Each trader trying to out do the others in cutting their prices. Ciel stepped out of the carriage, and turned to play the gentleman and help Lizzie down.

'Thank you!' She said, beaming at him and jokingly curtsying.

'You're welcome. Where would you like to go first?'

'Ooh, I think maybe... No... I'm not suuuure.' Lizzie whined, tears glistening in her eyes once more.

'Alright, there's no need to cry. How about we take a walk around this area first and explore these stalls. Then we can take lunch in one of the restaurants?'

'That sounds like a lovely idea, Ciel. Ooh, that stall is so cute!' Ciel followed Lizzie's gaze to a stall laden with china dolls. He shuddered, how could she not find those creepy? He watched silently as Lizzie skipped over to the stall and bent over to examine a blond doll in an ice blue dress and royal blue shrug.

'Young Master' Ciel started when he felt Sebastian's hot breath on his ear. 'May I advise that you stay closer to Lady Elizabeth?'

'Y-ye-es' Sebastian had placed his left hand gently on the small of Ciel's back, in a veiled show of affection disguised as an attempt to nudge Ciel forward. Ciel felt his nerves prick and suddenly become a hundred times more sensitive at the exact spot where Sebastian had touched him.

'Ciel! Come take a look at this! Isn't she lovely?' Lizzie's shrill voice pulled Ciel back into the real world. The world where butlers did absolutely NOT under ANY circumstances display affection towards their masters. Walking over to his fiancé Ciel shivered. London was a great deal warmer than the the countryside, but that didn't stop it still being absolutely freezing.

'Yes, that is rather nice.' Ciel said, trying to inject a little bit of enthusiasm into his voice. 'Lizzie why don't you go and take a look at that stall l, they have some rather,' dare he say it... 'cute...bonnets.'

'Ooh, they do!' Lizzie giggled, 'Thank you Ciel!'

'Hmm' Lizzie moved off to take a look at the "Cute" bonnets and Ciel turned back to the stall. 'How much is this?' The trader looked him up and down then said.

'£1 'n a hay-p'ny' his accent so thick it was hard to understand what he was saying.

'That's a little expensive for a doll. This is worth twelve shillings at most.'

'Loo' Mister, it's a fine bone china doll. T't clothes 'der 're made fro' silk.'

'Then it's still not worth a whole pound. How about fourteen shillings?'

'You drive a har' bargin' Mister. Who 're ya?'

'I run the Funtom Company.'

'No flippin' way? Wha' 're ya? Twelve?'

'Actually yes, I do run it. And I'm fifteen, not twelve. I'll take that now, please?' Ciel tried to resist shouting at the insolent trader, and settled for a glare instead.

'Fine, tha'll be four'een shillin' an' a hay-p'ny' The trader held out his gloved hand and Ciel nodded to Sebastian who dropped the required amount into it. ' 'Ave a nice day Mister. Merry Chris'mas.'

'You too' Ciel said stiffly, moving away from the stall and handing the package to Sebastian.

'Lizzie?'

'Oh, Ciel, look at this one isn't it just gorgeous!'

'... I think the one you're wearing now suits you much better than that one would. It's to complicated.'

'You think? What do you think Sebastian?' She inquired looking up at the tall butler.

'That's hard for me to answer as a butler, Lady Elizabeth. But, I agree with the Young Master.'

'Okay, then!' Lizzie chirped and placed the bonnet back on the stall. 'Thank you Ma'am, you have some beautiful bonnets. Do you have a permanent residence that I could come back to in the summer perhaps?'

'Yes, Miss, it's just along here, and around the corner.'

'That's great! Well, I'll be back in summer then! Thank you very much!'

'You're very welcome Miss, be seein' you.'

The little bell above the door tinkled as Sebastian stepped inside and held the door open for Ciel and Lizzie to enter. Inside the little shop were lots of christmas tree decorations. Stars, baubles and candle holders of different shapes, sizes and styles littered the walls and there were trays and trays of different coloured candles along one wall. Ciel walked over to a tray full of blue ones. There was a small sign at the back of the try indicating that the candles were a penny each.

'Sebastian, how big is the tree this year?'

'The tree is eight feet tall, Young Master.'

'So how many candles do you think we will need? Around fifty?'

'Yes, that sounds about right.'

'Good. Lizzie, what do you think of these candles?' Lizzie came quickly over, glad Ciel had asked her opinion on something.

'These blue ones? They're lovely. They almost match your eyes Ciel!'

'Alright then. Sebastian...'

'Yes, Young Master.' Sebastian walked over to the counter and gently tapped the bell. There was a faint rustling in a back room and not long after an old whiskery clerk shuffled up to the counter. His old grey eyes shifting over the room before finally resting on Sebastian.

'Yes?' He asked in a doddery, crackly old voice. That sounded as if it was being broadcast through a faulty radio.

'We'd like fifty of the blue candles, please, Sir.'

'Fifty? What you doin' decorating a house with 'em.'

'No, Sir. Just a tree. How much will that be?'

'Well, fifty pennies then if your sure you wan' tha' many?'

'I am sure. Thank you very much.' the old man nodded and shuffled into the back room again. There was the noise of something scraping harshly across a wooden floor, then the noise of a paper bag being opened. Soon followed by the repetitive sound of lots of small but reasonably heavy items being dropped into the bag.

'There you are, Mister butler.' The whiskery old clerk said laying two large brown paper bags on the counter. Sebastian paid the old man and then picked up the bags placing the wrapped up doll for Lizzie on top of them.

* * *

'Well, that was tiring.' Ciel yawned, leaning into the corner of the coach.

'Yes, wasn't it. I suspect Mother and Father will be at your manor by now, won't they Ciel?'

'...Most likely' He replied, attempting to hide is slight fear. Lizzie's mother had always scared him, not only did she try to rearrange his house, but also went for his butler's hair with scissors. Something he very much disliked... Lizzie's father on the other hand, was a tall, happy go lucky man. Prone to enthusiastic out bursts and emotional swings, much like his daughter. It was clear that Lizzie got her looks from her mother, and her personality from her father.

'It's so nice to be spending Christmas with the whole family!' Lizzie said brightly, smiling. Until she noticed Ciel's expression and she faltered. 'Oh Ciel, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to, I'm so sorr-'

'It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.'

'I'm sorry...' Lizzie cast her gaze down to the carriage floor. And Ciel felt bad for showing that her words had made him sad.

'Lizzie, don't be sad. It's almost Christmas. Are you exited?' Lizzie looked up at Ciel again, a small smile on her face. Her cheeks and nose pink from the cold.

'Of course I am! I can't wait till we decorate the tree! Aww, Ciel!'

'Yes? What's wrong?'

'Nothing... You're just... SO CUTE! TRYING TO MAKE ME HAPPY LIKE THAT! A-a-and... You're cheeks are all pink. It's so gorgeous!' Lizzie's squealing made Ciel clap his hands over his ears in an effort to block it out.

'Lizzie, please calm down!'

'Heeheehee, sorry, Ciel.'

'Young Master, Lady Elizabeth! How was your trip?'

'Great thank you, Meylene! I got something soooo cute for Cie- Ooh, heeheehee' She giggled and put her hand over her mouth as she stepped inside and Meylene removed her bonnet for her. Sebastian closed the door whilst snake drove the coach around to the back of the house.

'Really Miss, that's great! Would you like me to show you to the parlor? Your Mother and Father are there waiting for you!'

'They are? Yes please, Meylene. That would be nice.' The two girls moved off towards the side of the hall whilst Ciel removed his top hat and placed it on the umbrella stand to his left. Ciel blushed. His numb, ice cold fingers fumbling with the buttons of his coat.

'Young Master, allow me t-' Sebastian said taking a step towards Ciel.

'No, I can do it myself.' Ciel looked up and glared at Sebastian, a hard determination in his cerulean eyes. Sebastian straighten up, and bowed.

'Of course.' There was a smirk in his voice. Ciel heard it rather than saw it as he was still attempting to undo the top button of his coat. After a few more attempts Ciel gave up.

'Ugh, fine... I can't do it...' His arms flopped to his sides and he waited for Sebastian to come to his aid.

Sebastian bent down and easily undid the buttons in a few fluid motions. He stepped behind Ciel and gently removed the coat from Ciels shoulders. Sliding it down his Young Masters arms, and lingering, for perhaps slightly too long at the waist. Temptation was writhing in his mind, and his body acted of it's own accord. He dropped the coat to the tiled floor, and bent over, sliding his arm around Ciel's neck and loosening the bow and the top button of his shirt. Letting his breath blow tantalizingly across his Young Master's bare neck. The boy shivered with pleasure and sighed, leaning backwards into Sebastian.

Both master and servant had forgotten that they were in the entrance hall. Easily noticeable, not at all concealed. But that didn't matter. Both were buried in their feelings for each other, relishing the moment.

Sebastian tentatively slid his tongue through his lips, and brushed it against his Young Master's neck. The boy quietly moan and went limp, eyes closed in pleasure, he shuddered again...

'Seb-Sebastian... No-not here...' Was all me managed to get out before moaning again as his butler pulled him close. He felt a rush of pure pleasure, but it was short lived. Sebastian, still supporting the small boy straightened up and and stepped backwards.

'Young Master, please allow me to change your clothes?' Ciel shook himself, trying to bring his mind back to the present, not letting it live in the previous minute was like trying to breathe underwater. Impossible. 'Young Master?' Sebastian asked again, as he picked up Ciel's hat and coat.

'Y-yes...'

* * *

'Ah, Ciel! Unruly as always I see. What kept you?'

'Good evening Aunt Frances, Lord Marquis. I trust you had a pleasant enough journey. I apologise for making you wait. I got a little snow on my clothes as I was getting out of the carriage. I just went to change.'

'Ah, I see. And yes, thank you for asking. Our trip was brisk, but good none the less.'

'Earl Phantomhive! Good to see you again! The gardens looking splendid as usual! I really must talk to that gardener of yours and get some tips. What's his name again?'

'Finnian, Sir'

'Ah yes. Finnian. Splendid young man, splendid!' Marquis Middleford beaming, looked down on his would be son in law. Lord Middleford had shining green eyes just like his daughter, and shoulder length slightly wavy brown hair. Ciel had always thought there was something rather, rouge-ish about his appearance. He always looked as if he was going to make some sort of joke or humorous comment. He was fun to be around if one was in the right mood.

Sebastian knocked on the parlor door, and entered.

'Dinner has been prepared in the dining hall, if you would accompany me this way' he said bowing.

'Sebastian, I'd wondered where you'd skulked off too.' The Marchioness had always been mistrustful of him. Sebastian could not explain it past; "she hates my unruly hair".

'Yes, Ma'am' the butler said bowing, 'now if you would please follow me?' The Marchioness gave him one last stern look, then transfered her gaze to her husband and they both stood and followed Sebastian out of the door.

'Lizzie?' Ciel asked, offering her his arm.

'I'm coming!' She laced her arm around his, and they both moved out into the hall together.

* * *

Ciel stood.

'Well, if you will all excuse me, I shall retire for the evening. Meylene, Finnian, Sebastian. Please show the guests to their rooms.'

'Yes, Young Master!'

'Yes, my Lord'

'Goodnight Ciel!' Lizzie called.

'Goodnight Lizzie' Ciel nodded to his guests then exited the lounge, and began walking alone to his bedroom. Once he got their, he removed his shoes, and kicked them aside. Moving over to the window he noticed how it had begun to snow again.

'It will be cold tonight, Young Master. Should I fetch the extra quilt?' the silky smooth voice the boy loved so much came, from outside the pool of serene silver, cast by the moonlight.

'If you think it's best... Or... You... You could just come keep me warm yourself?'...

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I'm pretty proud of this, if I do say so myself XDDD**

**Next chapter on the 24th of December! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! XDDDDD**


	2. His Butler: Catching

**CHAPTER TWO ISH HERE! It's also Christmas Eve, for those people living under a rock in the isolated snowy Himalayan mountains . xP**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank all the people that added this story to alerts and favorited it! It's so nice to get so much attention for a fic, because you guuys helped me break a record there ^.^ I thank you so much! But seriously people, REVIEW! Favorites, and alerts are awesome, but reviewing really helps me improve my writing (for other stories anyway, seeing as this one is already written). Also, for those that MUST know, there will be some CielXLizzie in this fic. It needed to happen so things could progress, plus I think it's irresistibly cute! ^.^ So deal with it if you're a hardcore SebastianXCiel fan, because you've gotta let the author indulge a bit, now haven't you?  
**

**This chapter, as I said it would be, is set on Christmas Eve (the reason as to why I am posting it today... DUH)... uuummmm yeah, I think that's all you need to know O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don- Wait... Sebastian come do this disclaimer for me!**

**Sebastian: Yes, Ma'am.**

**Me: *Smirk* Thank you!**

**Sebastain: Chiruda-Sama does not own any of the characters in this work of fiction. She only owns the plot. she also owns the two market stall owners in the first chapter who she forgot to mention.**

**Me: THANKIEZ *Glomps Sebastian*... now... ^.^' ON WITH THE FESTIVITIES!

* * *

**When Ciel Phantomhive awoke alone in his large majestic bed on Christmas Eve, he had a strange feeling of loss. It wasn't just that he'd woken up without anyone else in his bed. Because that was normal. If there had been someone there that would have been out of the ordinary. It wasn't that he had awoken before his butler had arrived. It was that when he had gone to sleep he had been with someone. His train of though was interrupted by a light knock on his door.

'Enter.' He said just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear, his voice groggy from just waking up sounded slightly off.

'Young Master. Good morning. Strange to see you awake before I have awoken you.' Sebastian Michaelis said with a smirk.

'Don't mock me.

'My deepest apologise'

'Where did you go?'

'Excuse me, Young Master, I don't quite understand the question.' Sebastian smiled innocently at his Young Master. Despite his butler's words, Ciel did not believe for one second the innocent act being put on by this demon.

'Where. Did. You. Go?' Ciel repeated through gritted teeth. It was to early in the day for these kinds of antics.

'If you are referring to the early hours of this morning, I had to attend to my duties.'

'I asked you to stay...' Ciel practically growled.

'Young Master, I had to prepa-'

'Whatever, fine... Forget I asked...' Grumbling Ciel kicked off the sheets and kneeled up on the thick mattress, right hand out in front of him. 'May I see the newspaper for today?'

'Yes, Young Master' replied Sebastian, handing Ciel the paper. Ciel smoothed it out on the bed in front of him, looking at the headline he snorted. Some tripe about Christmas. He quickly leafed through the rest of the paper and seeing nothing that interested him he threw it aside.

'Young Master, today I have taken the liberty to prepare hot chocolate instead of tea for you this morning. As I believe it will be more pleasing in this incredibly cold season.'

'Hmm...' Was all Ciel could think to say.

'Sausages, toast and eggs have been prepared for your breakfast this morning. As an accompaniment I have prepared porridge with cream and sugar.'

'Porridge again, Sebastian? Are you perhaps running out of ideas?'

'Certainly not. Lady Elizabeth requested it this morning.'

'Ugh, she's up already?' Ciel said hanging his head.

'Actually, Young Master, you are the only one still in bed.'

'I'M WHAT? DO YOU WANT AUNT FRANCES TO KILL ME?'... Here the term speak of the devil, and he will cometh, is incredibly appropriate, as Sebastian placed a spoonful of light cream on top of the steaming hot chocolate the door burst open and Marchioness Frances Middleford stood in the doorway. She quickly located Ciel, and strode forward, grabbed him by the upper arm, and dragged him out of the room.

'Aunt Frances, I-I'm not dressed yet!'

'Well that's your own fault for sleeping in so long! I severely hope you do not sleep in that late every morning. I don't want my little girl marrying a lazy pig!'

'Of course I don't, Aunt! But if you would please just allow me to ge-' Ciel stopped mid sentence as his Aunt had just kicked open the dining room doors, leaving him in full view of everyone inside. Which just so happened - unfortunately for Ciel - to be all the residents and guests of the household, minus Sebastian. 'I, um... I... Eehhhh' Ciel turned and tried to make a run for it, but the back of his shirt was seized, and he was pulled back into the unwelcome clutches of his Aunt.

'Take your seat... Earl.' Frances said with a terrifying amount of menace in her voice. Ciel had no choice but to do as she said. It was either that or be further humiliated later on. He took his seat and consequently made Lizzie turn a most festive shade of holy berry red, turning her face away she coughed gently into her hand, and eyes wide in horror Ciel immediately clamped his legs together and turned an even dark shade of red than his fiancé.

* * *

After the shameful events of breakfast Frances allowed Ciel to go and get dressed, something he very much appreciated, as he was sick of the churning sensation in his stomach that was due to his being extremely self conscious, and half naked.

When he exited his bedroom for the second time that morning he was wearing thick stockings under a pair of green just bellow the knee shorts, black lace up boots, a vest under his usual shirt, a waist coat, a jacket, a cloak, mittens a scarf and of course his eye patch. At breakfast Lizzie had asked his he wanted to go for a walk in the snow with her, and he had gladly accepted. Even though at this time of year he was more likely to catch a cold, and then by default have his asthma returned to him, he always found a certain otherwise unattainable peace in the snow.

In the country it covered everything like a thick blanket, silencing animals, birds, and even the wind. He found he was able to think a lot better in the snow. So he was in for a shock when descending the small flight of stairs out of the front of his mansion he was pelted with snow balls at high speed.

'Aggghhh! Lizzie! What are you doing?' He yelled at the smug looking girl, as he barely avoided falling down the steps.

'We're playing Ciel! Remember when we used to do it all the time?'

'Of course I remember, but you could have at least let me reach the bottom of the stairs first.'

'Oh you're no fun! Retaliate then!' She giggled, sticking her tongue out. Ciel took it as a challenge, promptly hitting her square in the face with a snowball.

'Agh!'

'I though you told me to retaliate?'

'I did, but not at my face! What has it ever done to you?' she asked pouting and brushing the snow from her fringe.

'Nothing. It just presents a nice big target.'

'Are you, my fiancé, telling me that my face is fat?' Lizzie sniffled pathetically and looked down.

'No.'

'GOOD!' She yelled grinning evilly and hurling a concealed snowball his way. Ciel quickly dodged behind a tree.

The fun outside continued for another half an hour until they were both called inside for a snack, and a change of clothes. Their previous ones now drenched and already starting to freeze.

Ciel shivered as Sebastian removed his jacket and waistcoat. Even standing in front of the fire it was still freezing.

'I apologise Young Master. I shall go as fast as I can.'

'G-good, 'c-c-cause it's a-a-absolutel-ly f-f-freezing!' His butler bowed slightly and continued removing each item of clothing. Though faster now.

In the end, Ciel even had to remove his underwear. "Soaked to the bone" didn't even cut it, his current naked state was mostly Lizzie's fault. She'd kept tripping him up and he'd kept falling for it and landing - mostly face down - in the snow. Whilst Sebastian went to fetch some dry clothes for him, Ciel ran to his bed, and dragged the quilt off of it, and then ran back over to the fire again. He then wrapped it around himself, and sat down in front of the flames, curling up into a still freezing ball of cold.

When Sebastian came back into the room, his first reaction to the ball of quilt with a head in front of the fire, was worry. Was his Young Master sick? This emotion quickly turned to humor though, and Ciel glared at him.

'I apologise for taking so long, Young Master, I shall begin dressing you this instant.' He walked over to the ice cold to the touch boy and knelt down in front of him, laying the clothes on the floor to his right. The side nearest the fire. He reached out and pulled the blanket off of his Young Master's shoulders, causing the boy to blush.

Red eyes met his cerulean one and in a second Ciel understood what was going to happen. He closed his cerulean eyes and relaxed, within seconds he felt his butlers minty breath on his nose, and then strong lips were crushing down on his own, and he didn't fight it. He let them overpower his own, and then he felt a tongue slide along his bottom lip, and he was tipped backwards so he was laying under Sebastian, he felt Sebastian's body re-adjust, and relax to curve around his own. He parted them and let that welcome guest enter his mouth. Sebastian's tongue tapped the end of his own and then slid along it, then underneath and Ciel moaned, and decided to give the guest tongue a little competition. He dodged out of the way and then he found Sebastian's tongue again and poked it tentatively with his own. After that a small battle commenced, and Ciel found himself gasping for air.

He pushed Sebastian off of him slightly to breath, but then he seized his butlers tie, and pulled him down towards him again. His hand slid up from the tie over Sebastian's shoulders and tangled themselves in his butlers silky black locks.

Sebastian was incredibly shocked by his Young Master's reaction to the kiss. He had been expecting to be slapped and pushed away. Not pulled closer. What shocked him most though, we the fact his Young Master had let him take control. Though, it probably had something to do with the fact it was the boys first kiss, and he was lost as to what to do...

'Young Master,' another crushing of lips, 'you should probably go and-' another wrestle of tongues, 'return to your guests.'

'Yes... I-' a tap of the tongue, 'really should...'

Sebastian pulled away, and returned to his kneeling position from before.

'Then, Young Master, may I dress you?' Sebastian's professional posture, and mannerisms had returned the second he had no longer been touching Ciel... Ciel sat up brushing his hair out of his eyes, and nodded.

* * *

'Ciel. You took so long! We were about to send out a search part. Hey, what's up with your lips?' Lizzie questioned as Ciel walked into the parlor.

'M-my lips?' Now Ciel thought about it, his lips felt... Swollen. 'Nothing's up with my lips.' He lied

'But they're swollen?'

'No they're not.'

'Then why are you blushing?'

'I'm not blushing.'

'Yes you are. Look!' Lizzie ran over and taking Ciel by the hand led him to the mantle piece which had a large gilt framed mirror hanging above it. Lizzie was correct, of course. His lips _were_ swollen, and he _was_ blushing.

'I see...'

'So why are they like that then?'

'How should I know? Where are your parents?'

'But they're your li- Oh whatever. They went to play billiards. Neither of the them were hungry so they though they'd give us some space to have our snack in peace.'

'Ah, I see. I've never asked before. Is Aunt Frances good at billiards?'

'Yes, I've seem Mother play. She's amazing' Lizzie answered with a clear amount of awe in her voice.

'Hmm, I'll have to play against her sometime.'

'I'll secretly be cheering for you, Ciel'

'Thank you.'

There was a knock on the door, and it opened slowly. Meylene poked her head inside the room.

'Young Master! There's a letter for you!' She thrust her arm through the door and in her hand was a red envelope.

'Give it here then.' Ciel commanded and Meylene opened the door the rest of the way and ran inside. She handed the letter to him and curtsied clumsily.

'What is it, Ciel?' Lizzie inquired, peering at the letter over Ciel's arm.

**_"Little Ciel! I believe these are a tradition in your country. Christmas cards, right? I thought I'd send one to you just to see what it was like! You're house in London is still being well taken care of! Thank you very much for lending it to me and Agni! We're enjoying it very much! Merry Christmas Little Ciel!"_**

'It's a Christmas card from Soma.'

'Soma...?'

'Yes, that moron Prince.'

'OH _HIM_! I really like him!'

'One of the few...'

'I don't think that's quite right' Lizzie said, taking a seat on one of the couches in the room. 'Sebastian, Meylene, Bardroy, Finnian and Tanaka seem to like him very much. And Miss Nina got talking to him about Indian fashion... Actually, Ciel, I think _you_ are the only one who doesn't like him.'

'Is that so... Well, that doesn't matter anyway, what matters is that he's a complete moron and he shouldn't be allowed out in public. Let alone near my house...'

'That's a little harsh' Lizzie said, giggling.

'I don't think so, but I suppose everyone has a right to their own opinions.' Ciel looked over to the door again, 'Meylene, my first question to you is, what are you still doing here?-'

'Oh, I'm sorry Young Master! I'll go righ-'

'Wait!...' Ciel sighed, why must he be encumbered with such useless servants, 'My second question is, where is our tea? I personally am quite thirsty after my and-... After the snowball fight...'

'I'll go and see now, Young Master.'

'No need. Here it is.' Sebastian entered the room, bearing a tray on which rested two cups of hot chocolate, and slice of stollen bread each for Ciel and Lizzie. Sebastian set the cups down on the small table near the fire then placed the plates of stollen down.

'You're snack is served, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth. I hope you find it to your liking.' Sebastian bowed to the two.

* * *

'Sebastian? What's this bread stuff? It's sooooo good!'

'Thank you Lady Elizabeth. It is called Stollen. It is a German sweet bread usually eaten in the Winter, drawing up to the Christmas period. What makes it sweet are the raisins and marzipan in the center.'

'I see. And, did you make it?'

'I did.'

'It's so nice! You're such a good cook Sebastian!'

'I am unworthy of your praise, Lady Elizabeth. But I thank you for it.'

'Oh, shush! You are worthy off it!'

'I think I shall have to agree with Lizzie there Sebastian.' Ciel said. Joining in the conversation, 'You are very much worthy of our praise.'

'Why the sudden change in attitude, Young Master?'

'Never you mind...' Ciel looked side long at his butler. Did he suddenly think he had more room to breath now that they had... Kissed? Because, unfortunately for Sebastian, that was not, going to happen.

'I humbly apologise, Young Master. I spoke out of line.'

'Hmm...' Just then there was a loud crash from the direction of the main lounge and a scream of "MEYLENE!". The heads of all occupants of the room whirled to the direction of the ruckus.

'Sebastian, go and check if everything is alright.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Sebastian quickly bowed then straightened up and walked briskly towards the door.

* * *

'What's going on in here?' Sebastian asked, striding into the main lounge. The two fireplaces were lit, and there was a lot of holly atop the mantle pieces. The giant Christmas tree was standing in front of the windows, and there were strings of Christmas cards hanging from hooks on either side of the windows, on the windows either side of the tree.

'Mr. Sebastian. I- we, well... Ugh' Finnian gave up trying to explain, and just pointed towards the big doors at the other end of the lounge. Meylene was lying in a heap on the floor at the foot of them, covered in Christmas decorations, an empty box lying a little way away, and standing in the doors were Prince Soma and his butler Agni.

'Ah, that's what happened...'

'Mr. Sebastian!' Agni said, stepping around Meylene and half running the length of the room, 'It's so good to see you again!' The next think that happened shocked Sebastian a great deal. Agni embraced him. Sebastian stood their awkwardly, not moving a muscle until Agni let go of him.

'Uhh, I should really go and help Meylene, up...' Sebastian muttered.

'No need, I think Prince Soma has already.' True enough, Soma was now helping Meylene pick up all the decorations. Though he wasn't doing very well as he was examining each one closely and asking her several questions before putting each item in the box.

'And what's this one?' Soma asked picking up a bauble.

'That's a bauble. It goes on the tree.'

'You put these strange little balls on trees? Aren't they for throwing?'

'Oh not at all! They'd brake if you weren't to careful with them, Prince Soma.'

'Oh I see!' He then gently places the bauble in the box and began studying something else.

'So it would seem.' Sebastian replied, finally after watching Soma's curiosity get the better of him for a _very _long time.

Sebastian led Agni and Soma to the parlor, after Soma's request to see Ciel, because he had come as a Christmas gift for him.

'LITTLE CIEL!' Soma shouted, pushing past Sebastian, who was half way through explaining to Ciel that Soma and Agni had come to spend Christmas with them as well. And that Soma had brought his mere presence as a gift.

'Agghh!' Ciel had been tackled of his chair and was now being hugged on the floor by Soma. 'Ow?' He said weakly.

'Prince Soma!' Lizzie chirped, a little bit of worry lacing her voice, though it mostly contained laughter.

'Oh! It's my little sister-in-law as well! How're you Lizzie?'

'I'm great, but um... You're kind of squashing my fiancé' Lizzie pointed at the slowly turning a pale shade of purple Ciel, and Soma rolled off of the small boy at once.

'Oh Little Ciel! I'm so sorry!' Soma said picking himself up off of the floor. Ciel coughed and sat up shakily.

'You should be...' He coughed again, and Sebastian came over.

'Young Master, are you alright?'

'AHH! I DIDN'T KILL HIM DID I MR. SEBASTIAN?' Soma yelled aghast with himself.

'No, I don't think you did quite that much damage, Prince Soma.' Sebastian said, helping his Young Master to a chair.

'Really? Phew... I was so worried' Soma babbled on, and no one really listened apart from Agni, who joined in the conversation every now and then with an enthusiastic remark of some sort.

* * *

At around two in the after noon there was a knock at the traders entrance. Much to Lizzie's pleasure it was Nina Hopkins with their Christmas clothes.

'I don't usually make trips on Christmas Eve.' she said to Lizzie as she helped her into her dress. They were standing in Lizzie's bedroom, in front of a large floor length mirror in the corner. 'But I decided you two were a special case. Plus, I did make these outfits especially for today and tomorrow. So, Lizzie. You have this dress, and that other special outfit that you asked for.'

'That's great! I can't wait to see the other one!' The dress Lizzie was wearing was a red, floor length silk dress, with a large bustle at the back, over which the material was synched up, creating a complicated ruffled effect. It then fell straight at the front, making it look very sophisticated, and smart, it had a small train at the back which fell from the bustle. The bodice laced up at the back in a corseted fashion. The neckline fell in a graceful 'V' showing off Lizzie's newly developed cleavage. Lizzie's shoulders were covered neatly by off white cap sleeves with a red hem. They seemed to almost grow from two red bends sitting on the outer ends of her collar bones. All down one the right side of the dress were little snow flakes embroidered in light grey, silver, and white.

'Miss Nina, I love this so much. Thank you! It's amazing!'

'You're welcome Sweetie! It was a pleasure to make! And I'm so glad we can finally show off your darling cleavage!'

'Uhh... Thanks?'

'Would you like to see the other outfit?'

'Ooh! Yes please!' Lizzie practically screamed as Nina brought it out of the trunk she was using to transport everything.

'Here it is then.'

'OH MY! That is absolutely gorgeous! And soooo cute! And... And... Oh wow! I can't believe it's mine! KYAAAAA!'

Ciel awaited his turn - to have his new clothes fitted - in the billiards room, talking business with Marquis. Agni and Soma were being partially interrogated by Frances, and Ciel was rather secretly enjoying Soma's discomfort. Where Soma came from, women were not usually this scary... Hell, here in England they weren't usually this scary either...

After about forty five minutes, there was a rap on the door, and Sebastian entered, bowed to the occupants of the room in general then turned to Ciel.

'Miss Nina would like to see you now, Young Master'. Ciel stood up and followed his butler out of the room.

'I have a horrible feeling Lizzie has something... Humiliating and terrible up her sleeve...'

'You know, Young Master, I think I know what you mean.'

'Well, I suppose we'll both just have to hope we're wrong.' Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, then followed him inside. At the floor next to his wardrobe was a large trunk, that he guessed Nina was transporting the new clothes in. When she threw it open and lifted out a dark, almost blood red waistcoat, and shorts, with a huge black bustle made from layers and layers of material, he was proven correct.

'Now, Earl, I didn't want this being just any bog standard shirt, so, I tried to give it a more feminine cut on the torso. The sleeves are extra long as well. I thought that having long, loose, trailing cuffs on them would be a nice original little touch.

'I'm not sure _why _you are telling me this...' Ciel muttered.

'What was that?' Nina glared at the Earl slightly.

'Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!'

Nina stood back to admire her work. The outfit she had designed did look splendid on the boy - if she did say so herself - just as she'd hoped it would. Ciel's shirt was of an off white colour, which went rather well, with the red and lighter red stripped waistcoat, giving an aged, traditional effect. At his neck was a large black bow, which slightly spilled out over the waistcoat. The dark red shorts were bellow the knee, and had a silver button emblazoned with two holly leaves, and a cluster of berries. On the back, falling elegant, yet heavy down to the floor, was a black pin stripped bustle. Protecting Ciel's legs against the cold were some black stockings, and on his feet were his plain black boots, except Nina had made some red boot covers, with black buttons, of the same shade as the shorts.

'Well, what do you think?' She asked, standing back, and looking Ciel over.

'It is a rather fine creation, Miss Nina.' Ciel said, gazing at the, slightly inconvenient, but powerful feeling bustle.

'Thank you!' Nina said, looking a little smug.

* * *

Once the teenagers were finished getting changed everyone gathered in the finally decorated Lounge, to participate in decorating the tree.

'CIEL! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!' Lizzie screamed as Ciel reached the top of the stairs. They were standing in the entrance hall, and Lizzie was standing by the doors to the main lounge, waiting for Ciel so they could enter together. She had her long blonde hair set in sausage curls, and had half of it pulled back into a small ponytail, that rested atop the rest of her hair, fastened by a black satin ribbon. She was wearing her dress from before, but with elbow length black gloves this time, and a pendant necklace. She had rouged her cheeks slightly to give her pale face a little colour. Ciel was rather surprised by the beauty of his fiancé. Used to seeing her hair in two large bunches on either side of her head he was taken aback by the modest, yet lovely way it cascaded down her back. She also never wore anything this revealing, or tight around the chest area. And it was a shock to see that she had acquired a bosom.

'Lizzie... You look... Lovely...' Ciel said quietly as he reached her side. He may no longer harbor any feelings of love in the respect of a relationship for the girl, but she was still his cousin, and one of is best friends. A light pink flush crept up Lizzie neck, but when it just reached her cheeks she had already calmed it.

'Thank you, Ciel.'

'Shall we go in then?' Ciel asked, and when Lizzie nodded, Sebastian opened the doors, with a little help from Agni, seeing as they were double.

Soma 'ooh'-ed as the couple entered the room, and Marquis could only gaze at his daughter as if he was just meeting her again for the first time in years. Frances walked over to the youngsters, and looked sternly down at Ciel, who thought he was going to be reprimanded by his aunt yet again, but then her expression softened into one of her rare smiles and she just placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded before turning away from them and walking back towards her husband.

* * *

'Looks like your staff really pulled all the stops for this one Earl.' Frances commended as she took a seat on one of the love seats next to the fire.

'I suppose they did, in the end.'

'But, it wouldn't be half as amazing if Mr. Sebastian hadn't been directing them the entire time!' Soma said gleefully.

'How can you be sure of that?' Marquis asked, a vague curiosity in his voice.

'Earlier I accidentally bumped into Meylene, she feel and the box of decorations she was holding flew out of her hands. Whilst I was helping her pick them up, and learning a little more about Christmas, she told me that Sebastian had drawn up clear plans for the entire lounge, entrance hall, and dining room. And I'm sure of it because Mr. Sebastian is amazing at anything he does!'

'Really? Sebastian, that is quite impressive!'

'Why thank you Lord Marquis, Prince Soma.' Sebastian accepted the compliment, with a bow. 'But what kind of butler to the Phantomhive name would I be if I could not plan something as simple as a few Christmas decorations.'

'Well said!' Marquis complimented again, and Ciel began to wonder if all that man ever did was compliment people...

* * *

'Ciel? Where should be put this last bauble?' Lizzie asked, holding up a clear glass bauble in front of her face and flicking it with her gloved hand so that it span.

'How about there?' Ciel suggested, point at a spot about a foot and a half above his own head hight. The tree had been a group effort, each member of the family - and Soma - taking turns to hang a decoration in one place or another, though admittedly, Marquis and Frances had left, Ciel, Lizzie and Soma to do most of it, seeing as they seemed to be having the most fun. They just sat, and enjoyed a glass of sherry each whilst the 'youngsters' as they put it did all the hard work for them.

'I-I can't quite reach.' Lizzie complained stretching as far as she dared without toppling onto the tree. Ciel looked at Lizzie, then at Sebastian, who nodded very slightly, and Ciel stepped behind Lizzie, and placing his hands on her waist gently lifted her up a little.

She started when he first put his hands there, blushing again, but when he picked her up, she giggled, and understanding he couldn't hold it for long quickly hung the last decoration before the star. Sebastian brought over a wooden step ladder so the top of the tree could actually be accessed, and Ciel turned to Lizzie.

'Would you like to put the star on?'

'Can I? Are you sure?'

'Of course'

'You're so kind!' Lizzie walked over to the step ladder, and with Sebastian standing by incase she fell, and with Ciel holding her hand to steady her slightly, she climbed the ladder, and balancing on tips toes, places the star on the top. But just as she got it on she lost her balance, and so she wouldn't damage the tree she threw her weight backwards.

'Lizzie!' Frances shouted standing up and beginning to run over, but Sebastian was faster, and he stepped behind and caught the falling girl bridal style. Quickly setting her on her feet again.

'T-thank you!' Lizzie said, as she grabbed the step ladder for support.

'May I help you to your seat, Lady Elizabeth?'

'N-no... I think I'll be okay, thank you though...'

'Of course.' Ciel watched his butler bow, and back away to stand over by the doors, out of the way again, with the other servants who had also been watching this tree decorating. Kept silent by Sebastian.

Once Lizzie had calmed down again after her tumble, each of them lit a candle and places it in one of holders, this time though, the servants were allowed to join in as well.

'Oh it looks so beautiful!' Soma said, as he sat down in an armchair admiring the tree once Sebastian and Agni had finished lighting the other candles.

'Yes I suppose it does...' Ciel agreed, though no one noticed that he wasn't looking at the tree.

* * *

**Whoa, looks like I put a bit more CielXLizzie in here than I intended O.o. It's a side effect of liking Lizzie's character, I'm afraid. But did you like that steamy kiss scene? I did my best on it! As I'm still a TOTAL newbie at writing stuff like that. I would appreciate it if you guys gave me some feedback on how this is going, pwease *pout*? Because I really have no idea what you people think ... *pout*. Which really sucks when I'm writing for you guys! (. And so I can make Sebastian and Ciel make out .). I know it takes a little longer to review in slight detail, but I read all my reviews, and it will help things improve!  
**

**SO! REVIEW AND YOU SHALL HAVE PASTRIES AND THE LIKE, BAKED BY SEBAS-CHAN HERE! *Points to Sebastian***

**REEEEVIIIIEEEWWW! (And favorite and alert, those make a good side dish! XD)**

**BYEZ!  
**


	3. His Butler: Giving

**Sooooo, here's chapter three XDDD, aaaand, it's also Christmas day! XDDDD MY SISTER GOT ME SEBASTIAN'S POCKET WATCH, AND A GORGEOUS GLASS COVERED JEWLERY BOX FOR COSPLAY JEWELERY TO GO IN! XDDD I luff mah sis sometimes ^.^, anywayz ^.^'. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and favorited and alerted last chapter! *Gives you all virtual cookies*, it really makes me happy getting so much from one story! XD So, would you all be dears and review this chapter for me? Consider it a Christmas present xP**

**I added some crack in in this chapter XDDD I hope yuuuu laikeeeee! Hmmm... Who should I get to come do the disclaimer this time... Hmm... LIZZIE, CIEL COME DO IT TOGETHER FOR ME!**

**Lizzie: Sure! ^.^**

**Ciel: Ugh... why? Can't you just do it yourself?**

**Me: I did it the first chapter, now hop to!**

**Lizzie: Chiru-chan doesn't own any of the characters in this fanfiction! XD**

**Ciel: She only own the plot line, and her OCs.**

**Me: ENJOY! AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! 333333333333

* * *

**Sometimes the strangest, and most uncouth of traditions take place early on Christmas morning, all families have them, and the family you've been reading about for previous to chapters was no exception to this normal abnormality... So on Christmas morning, Sebastian was awoken by Meylene and Finnian standing at the bottom of his bed, screaming...

'MERRY CHRISTMAS MR. SEBASTIAN!' He couldn't exactly say he liked this way of waking up, it was rather, what was the word? Happy? Welcoming... No, Accepting. Meylene, Finnian, Bardroy, Tanaka, Prince Soma, Agni, Lady Elizabeth, Lord Marquis, all of them were far to accepting. And they treated him in such an un-formal way. He wasn't used to it, and as a demon with aesthetics, he couldn't say he liked their - however slightly - uncouth ways that much either.

'What are you two doing in here. At least go and do that to Bard first or something.' Was his grumbled reply. Meylene and Finnian looked at each other, they hadn't been expecting this relaxed reply. Especially from Sebastian of all people.

'No need,' answered a yawning, broken looking Bardroy from out in the corridor.

'Ah...' Was all Sebastian could think to say. He sat up in bed, and brushed his messy hair out of his eyes with the hand that wasn't propping him up. 'What time is it anyway?'

'3:45 am!' Finnian chirped, far to awake for this unholy hour.

'And why are we waking up this early?' Sebastian questioned, growing forever suspicious.

'So we can make an amazing breakfast, and arrange all the presents I saw Lord Marquis putting out last night. I think he'd gone around and collected everyones presents to each other so he could lay them under the tree. Unfortunately for him, I think by that point he'd had one to many sherries, and they're piled all higledy pigledy!'

'I see, well, I suppose you make a good point...' Sebastian sighed and swung his legs out of bed. 'I'd appreciate it if you would all leave so I can get dressed in peace?' He looked at them until they all left the room, then he made sure the door was shut properly.

Sebastian valued his privacy very much. It was a very rare thing for him to come across, as he really did belong to his Young Master, and if it was his Young Master's wish he would do anything for him. So, pretending to be dead and being stripped of his clothing, and examined had been a very horrible thing indeed. But it was a very clear, very precise order from his Young Master, so he could hardly violate it could he.

Once he was dressed he walked out into the corridor to find the rest of the servants including a very rough looking Snake and a still asleep Tanaka dressed and ready to be told what should be done in order for the Young Master and his guests to wake up to a very perfect Christmas.

'Alright, Finny, you handle the arranging of the presents with Tanaka, Snake, you go and make sure the horses are fed and the carriage doors aren't frozen shut so that the Young Master and his guests can go to church. Meylene, I'm trusting you to not make a war zone of the dining room and to lay the table correctly, and with the least possible amount of breakages please? Bard, you will assist me in making the Christmas dinner, and preparing breakfast for when they come back from the service.' Sebastian knew full well that only he and Snake would be able to do their jobs properly, he also knew full well that his Young Master would sleep through the church service, so there was next to no point in him going, Soma and Angi would be allowed to sleep in till the rest got back from the service. Sebastian himself would attend the midnight service with the rest of the servants, though only to keep up appearances.

'YES MR. SEBASTIAN!' Was the reply. Some gave it more enthusiastically than others though. Snake adding 'says, Bronte' to the end.

* * *

'CIIIIIIIIEEEEEEL' Lizzie dashed into Ciel's bedroom, wearing her nightdress with a pale blue dressing gown embroidered with roses, over the top. Ciel opened his eyes, seeing a bleary image of his easily excitable fifteen year old Fiancé this early in the morning was not exactly going to make his day.

Lizzie's hair was streaming behind her as she leapt onto his bed to shake him by the shoulder, her green eyes practically glowing with excitement.

'Ciel! You! Have! To! Get! _up_!'

'Grrrmmnnnnu' He edged away from her on the bed, and pulled the duvet over his bed hair.

'Aww, come on! It's Christmas day!...' Lizzie smirked, and then ripped the covers away from Ciel's head, 'I got you something really nice! Now get up before Mother comes in here and flays us _both_ alive!' If that doesn't get him up, nothing will.

'Alright, I'm up! I'm up!' He said, sitting up in bed, and looking at her, then down at his bed, then up at Lizzie again.

'Ciel, what ar- Oh _riiiiiggghhht_. Sorry!' Lizzie blushed slightly and clambered off his bed, taking step back once her feet were firmly on the floor.

'Thank you... I wonder were Sebastian is...'

'Well, I doubt he's actually awake yet, it's um, around 4:30 am.'

'It's WHAT?' Ciel practically screamed. Throwing himself back on the pillows, pulling the covers up, and closing his eyes again.

'Awww, Ciel, don't be a spoil sport! I'm excited!' Lizzie whined, running around the foot of the bed to kneel down on the other side and repeatedly poke Ciel's forehead.

'You know Elizabeth,' he said through gritted teeth, 'you really are not supposed to be in here.'

'I'm you're fiancé, deal with it.' Lizzie continued to poke him.

'Well then, if you won't leave the room yet, at least come and see the snow.'

'It's just snow, Lizzie, seriously...'

'Yes, but not like we've seen it before. There'll be no boring church service today, I doubt you can even open the outside doors.'

'What?' Ciel perked up a bit at the idea of no church service. He'd never liked those ridiculous things anyway. And that Pastor always made him feel like he wasn't as important as he _knew_ he was.

'You heard me, now get out of bed and come see the snow!' Lizzie took his hand, and half pulled him out of bed, blushing slightly when she saw his bare legs. He made it to the window shivering and attempting to pull his shirt down with one hand and then stopped with a rather stupid look on his face. The snow had to be at least above his waist height.

'Isnt' it amazing! And we thought it was deep _yesterday_!'

'Whoa, that is amazing...'

* * *

Earlier that morning: Snake had gone downstairs, to the kitchen, out through the back door, down the small path next to the sheltered kitchen garden turned the corner to the stables and stopped. Stopped dead in his tracks. There was no point even trying to get to the horses today, he'd get completely soaked, and the snow was dangerously deep. So he turned around and made his way back into the kitchen were he found Sebastian.

'The snow is too deep, says Bronte, there is no point in try to even get to the horses today, says Wild. They have enough grain to last them for a couple of days, Webster just said.'

'I see, well, if you deem that they cannot be accessed, then there is no point in attempting to access them. I suppose that means that breakfast will have to come earlier as well, as if we can't access the horses, the Young Master certainly isn't going to church...' Sebastian smirked slightly at this. After all, what was the point in going to church or atoning for your sins when you'd already sold your soul to the devil?

Sebastian thought for roughly two seconds before he came up with something for snake to do.

'I've been thinking that it would be useful for you to learn how to set tables and such, so if you go and find Meylene in the dinning room, I'm sure you would be of use there.'

'Of course, says Keats.'

* * *

Back to the present:

'We should open one of the ground floor windows later, I'm sure the snow would be almost level with it!'

'It probably is, actually...' Ciel paused, glanced at his bed, and then looked side long at Lizzie again... 'Well, I'm going back to bed, seeing as I've seen the snow now!' Ciel turned and before Lizzie could realise what was going on, or complain, Ciel was back into his bed, and facing the opposite direction with his eyes closed.

Lizzie sighed and went and sat in Ciel's royal blue armchair, with it's wing like headrests on either side. On the table next to it was a chess set, and a book lying face down. Curiously, Lizzie picked up the book and turned it over to read the title. "Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and The What She Discovered There. Flicking through the pages, Lizzie found lots of odd drawings, growing progressively stranger until she had looked through enough that her curiosity to know the full story line got the better of her, and she turned back to the first page, and began to read.

* * *

At seven a clock there was a gently knock on the door, that didn't succeed in waking either of the people in the room, Sebastian slowly opened the door, and pushed the usual cake trolley inside of the room, when he turned around he saw the two teenagers.

His Young Master was asleep curled up in his bed, with the covers pulled only pulled up to about his elbow, as if he'd gotten to hot at some point in the night. Sebastian then took note of Lady Elizabeth; she had her head tipped back, in her hands was his Young Masters copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A book that would ensure strange dreams for the reader...

He first made his way to the bed, and seeing as the curtains were already open - he guessed Lizzie had opened them to show the snow to his Young Master - he reaching out gently stroked the young boys hair, brushing it off of his face.

Ciel stirred as he felt hand brushing his hair out of his face. Without opening his eyes he woke himself up, and ran through the possibilities of who it could be. He first though of Lizzie, because she was already in there, and it was the kind of thing she would do. But then he felt cloth on his cheek and his mind snapped in almost completely the opposite direction. This was not Lizzie, it was Sebastian. He slowly opened his eyes but couldn't see his butler, so he gathered that he must be behind him. Ciel reached his hand up and with a little fumbling placed it on top of Sebastian's. He felt the hand twitch under his own, as if attempting to draw away.

'D...Don't stop...'

'Yes, my Lord...'

Lizzie felt herself drifting away from the world of Wonderland in which she had lost herself in for a couple of hours. She'd been having a most peculiar of dreams, in which she as her younger self had played a mouse, and her maid Paula had been playing her servant dodo bird, they had also dressed Ciel up as this girl Alice from the book she was reading. And much to her own confusion, hadn't referred to him as "Ciel" but rather "Alice" instead. Then she had eaten some strange cake on her own table, and grown to at least twenty feet tall. But now she was back in Phantomhive manor, in an armchair, in her fiancé's room. And she was most certainly _not_ twenty feet tall.

Lizzie blinked her eyes open, and even then everything was still fuzzy, but from what she could make out, Sebastian was in the room, waking Ciel. But... They were very close together. She blinked again, scratch that, they were touching, their lips were touching, Ciel's back arched and supported by Serbastian's gloved hand. Lizzie gasped, her feelings welling up, shock. Confusion. Denial. She blinked. And when she opened her eyes again Sebastian was standing next to the bed, and Ciel was sitting up, looking out at the snow.

Had she been imagining things? Had she still been dreaming?

'Lizzie, is there something on my face?' Her eyes focused and it appeared that she had been staring at Ciel. She shook her head vigorously.

'No, nothing at all, I was just, um... Thinking. Yes... Thinking...' She finished quietly, her voice slightly sad.

'Alright then, would you mind leaving so I can dress?' Ciel's tone was slightly patronising, but Lizzie ignored it, anyway, he was usually patronising.

'Oh yes, of course! I'm sorry.' Her hands shaking slightly she quickly opened the door before Sebastian could get there to do it for her and was half down the corridor before the door had swung shut.

'All right, there's nothing to worry about, you _must_ have still been dreaming. Yes, that's it, you were dreaming. That is all.' No matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't get it out of her head. Ciel had been kissing Sebastian, and not even that. Sebastian had been kissing _Ciel_! If it had been the other way around Lizzie could have perhaps ignored it, as Ciel wanting to know what a kiss was like (though he could have asked her - she couldn't help thinking), but no. If theirs was a romantic relationship, Sebastian was surely in control. Did this mean Ciel was unwilling? No... She doubted it, from the way Ciel's fingers had been twisted in Sebastian's hair.

* * *

Breakfast was a loud affair. What with Frances and Marquis trying to instill some excitement in the rather placid Ciel and Lizzie - who kept looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, when the other wasn't looking, as if trying to figure something out. And Soma trying and failing to start some for of conversation. He never was one for awkward silences.

'_What_ is _wrong _with you two?' He whined.

'Nothing, Prince Soma. I'm fine, myself...' Lizzie replied, trying to make her voice sound happier.

'I wouldn't have thought so looking at you both.'

'Really? I think we're both just tired, I woke up at 4:15 after all, and then I woke Ciel up, and he looked at the snow with me but quickly went back to bed. So I read this odd book, and fell asleep in his chair.'

'Elizabeth? You were in the Earl's room?'

'Um, no?' Lizzie tried insanely badly to back peddle.

'Don't lie to me! You know you shouldn't have been in there!'

'Well, Aunt Frances, we can't change the past can we, and Lizzie wasn't doing any harm, so how about we forget about this morning and enjoy our breakfast?' Ciel's voice held no real conviction.

'W-well, alright...'

* * *

'Here Lizzie, merry Christmas.'

'Thank you, Ciel!'

'You haven't even opened it yet, seriously...' Ciel sighed and crossing his arms sat back in his chair. Lizzie carefully unwrapped the purple cloth folded around the gift, and unveiled the blond doll in it's light blue dress.

'Oh my god! Thank you _sooo_ much Ciel!'

'You're welcome!' He was then smothered by a large curly bush of blonde hair.

'THANK YOU!'

'I would have thought you were to old for dolls, Lizzie'

'Never to old for dolls silly!' Lizzie clutched the beautiful china doll to her chest. And Ciel wondered what her room must look like... 'Here's- here's your present, Ciel!' Lizzie handed Ciel a small package, 'Well, the first part anyway...'

'Okay, thank you.'

'You haven't even opened it yet...' She teased. Ciel looked down at the small package and opened it, inside were two new eyepatches, one was made out of aqua material, and the other out of royal blue. 'Put one on now! Please?'

'Thank you, Lizzie. Sebastian, help me.'

'Yes, Young Master.'

'W-wait, c-can I put it on you Ciel?' Lizzie said only just loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Of course.' Ciel nodded. Smiling, Lizzie stood up and went over to her fiancé. She walked behind the sofa, and gently undid the bow fastening his current eyepatch to his head, and Ciel closed his eye, and brought his hand up in preparation. Lizzie pulled the simple back eyepatch away and Ciel covered his eye with his hand.

'Now which colour?' She asked, holding up both by the ribbons.

'The aqua one.'

'That's my favorite one!' She handed him the other one, and quickly fasted the new one on. 'There! Go take a look!' Ciel stood up and walked over to the mirror to take a look. 'I think that colour really makes your eyes shine, it's so cute!'

'Thank you Lizzie...' Ciel said quietly and lizzie giggled.

'And, well, here's the second part! Me and Nina decided that um, we should play some games later...'

'Why do I _not_ like the sound of that?'

'Just open it.'

'Lizzie, this feels like clothes...'

'Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!' Lizzie was then taken over a fit of evil laughter, which only increased Ciel's desperate feeling of foreboding. Glaring at Lizzie slightly he opened the package, and Soma and Marquis leant forwards in anticipation.

Upon pulling away the large quantity of brown packaging paper he came across a large amount of poofy red material. Hands shaking slightly, and a disbelieving look on his face he held the large poofy amount of red material by what looked like the shoulders, and lifted it out of the mass of brown paper.

'No, not ever, no!'

'Actually yes, because everyone in this house will be switching their clothes to clothes for the opposite gender this evening.

'And how did you come up with this? Let alone get everyone to participate.'

'Lets just say I had some help.' Lizzie's eyes flicked to Soma, and then in the vague direction of the kitchen.

'Tch, how did I not realise Meylene and Soma would be in on this...' Ciel muttered, throwing a glance around the room he saw mildly shocked and confused expressions on everyone's faces other than Lizzie's and Soma's. 'Jeez...' He sighed, 'well, I suppose there's no swaying you now, is there?'

'Nope!' Lizzie giggled excitedly, and Ciel sighed again.

* * *

'Young Master, it is not that bad, at least you don't have to go out in public this time.'

'Oh, 'cause that really makes it better! At least that time' - gasp - 'they didn't know it was me!'

'Alright, then Young Master, try thinking of it like this, everyone else is probably feeling very similarly to you right now.'

'But-'

'There is no use complaining about it, because there is nothing we can do about it.'

'I suppose you're making sense... F-' - gasp - '-ine. How tight exactly do you intend to-' - gasp - 'make this?'

'I apologise, Young Master, but Lady Elizabeth ordered me to make you look the part.'

'Did she now?'

'Yes, Young Master.'

'Ugh'

* * *

'Meylene, what should I do with my hair?' Lizzie stood on front of her mirror wearing black shorts that came down to about her knees, she had red cotton socks on, that were held up by thin garters, over those she had black lace up, high heeled boots with green shoe covers over them. her dark green jacket stopped at her natural waist, and hanging down from her hips was a huge black - with white - pin striped bustle. Underneath the jacket, she had a white shirt with sleeves that belled out just before the long straight, three button cuffs. A chunky bow was tied at her neck. But her hair was hanging down, loose, and all over the place.

'Well, you could put it in a low pony tail?'

'Hmm, I think I'd still look to much like a girl...'

'Well, you have a top hat for this outfit don't you Miss?'

'Yes, but, how doe- Ooooh! Good idea!' Meylene smiled, she liked it when we was helpful. 'Can you help me pin it up?'

'Of course.'

* * *

Ten minutes later, both were dressed, and looking suspiciously like the opposite gender. Sebastian had found Ciel's clip on hair pieces, and fastened them on. This inspired some awkward questions from Lizzie but they were all quickly brushed aside by Sebastian. He had also been forced to take part in this ridiculous game, much against his will, he was now wearing a long black sleeveless dress with a simple white peter pan collared shirt underneath, and had his usual a simple black tie at his neck. This was not what he called fun, but ah well... What could he, a simple butler do about it?

'Lizzie, you're parents aren't taking part?'

'No,' Lizzie huffed, 'they decided that they wouldn't let me see you for a year if I forced them to do it, so they went of to have a drink in the billiards room, and play darts or something...' she shrugged.

'I see' Ciel now felt that this really wasn't fair...

'Well, I think we should play charades?' Lizzie said, and Ciel couldn't help feeling jealous... She could actually move in her clothes...

* * *

'This is ridiculous, Lizzie, can I please go and get changed now?'

'No, I haven't seen you in a dress, and I'm going to enjoy it whilst I have you here!'

'Ugh, but then can I at least take off the corset?'

'You're wearing one?'

'Yes, Sebastian said you ordered him to make me look the part.'

'I did? I don't remember saying that... Of course, I wanted you too look kind of like a girl, but I'd never have expected you to go that far.'

'I'm. Going. To. _Kill_. Him.' Ciel turned on his heel, and left in the direction of the kitchen before Lizzie could ask why he even _had_ a corset in his possesion.

Ciel slammed into the kitchen, looking extremely pissed.

'S-Sebastian?' Ciel felt his right eye continuously twitch. Flinching Finnian, in his simple black dress and apron pointed towards door off to the side of the kitchen. Ciel stormed into the room, walked over to the door, flung it open, strode inside and then closed it behind him once more.

'What exactly are you playing at?'

'Young Master, I'm not playing at anything...'

'Apparently Lizzie, didn't order you to do anything...' Ciel twitched again.

'Ah, that, well, I-'

'Stop bloody babbling, and explain!'

'Yes, My Lord.' Sebastian knelt, 'Well,' Sebastian stepped around the desk, and walked towards Ciel, bending down and whispering into his ear, 'you just look so irresistible when dressed like that.' Sebastian inhaled deeply, his hand reached out behind Ciel and twisted the key in the lock. 'Forgive me Young Master, but I could not pass up that opportunity...'

'Sebastian, you... I should... Punish you.' Ciel's breathing hitched when he felt Sebastian's hand brush down his back.

'So do...' He pulled his Young Master close, and tucking his hand under the boys chin, lifted it and leant forwards, his lips locking into the small soft ones in front of him.

This time, he expected his Young Master to take the lead, but the boy did not, clearly explaining to Sebastian that he was not going act as the "attacker" in this little... Game... Sebastian did not hold back this time, and Ciel felt the kiss come full force, for a second, he was dazed, and then he kissed back, much the same way he had before, his lips letting Sebastian take the lead. Ciel moaned quietly, and then, somewhere in the blur of emotions in his head something warned him that only a thin door separated them from the other staff.

'Not to loud now, Young Master' Sebastian muttered, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to utter those words.

* * *

'What are they doing in there?' Meylene said, thinking out loud. She had heard shouting from the butler room at first, and then she had heard the door lock, then only a second ago a quiet moan.

'It's none of our business, says Goeth.'

'I was just wondering, no harm in that is there?'

'I suppose not, says Keats.' Snake replied. Sighing Meylene removed some more platers from the shelf, and set them on the big table in the middle of the room, then she removed cutlery, and glasses.

'I've never liked the weird hours people keep on Christmas day.'

'Why, Bard?' Finnian inquired from his seat at the table.

'Well, it's just odd how people can eat "lunch" at four o-clock, and still call it "lunch", and how people wake up so earlier. It's weird.'

'I like it! Christmas day is a special day, so it's good to do things slightly differently, it reminds you that today is not just any other day!' Finnian babbled along.

* * *

Ciel left the butler room looking slightly flushed, with swollen lips, which he attempted to hide from the rest of his staff by keeping his head turned away from them slightly. Going straight upstairs to his room, he went into his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Trying fruitlessly to get rid of his swollen lips.

'Shit...' He cursed. Well, at least his blush had gone down...

He quietly descended the stairs, and went into the lounge again, he was surprised to see that Lizzie was the only person in there. She was sprawled on the sofa, and reading the copy of A Midsummer Nights Dream that he had given her earlier that day. He walked over and stood by the fire, looking into the curling warmth. He turned and looked at Lizzie. She'd removed her top hat, and it was sitting on the table behind her head, her hair had fallen out, and it was now in a low pony tail trailing over her shoulder.

'Is it good?' He asked, and she jumped, her head snapping up to look at him. She hadn't even noticed he was here.

'Oh yes! Haven't you read it?' She asked sitting up from her lying position.

'No, I read Hamlet, and MacBeth, but I didn't much like the ideas behind A Midsummer Nights Dream.'

'To fanciful for you?

'Yes, that...' He walked over to the sofa and stood behind it, peering at the words on the page.

'Like what you see?' Lizzie said, her voice suggesting perhaps that she didn't mean the Shakespear.

'I, yes... What?' Ciel's words tripped over themselves as they tried to get out of his mouth.

Lizzie knelt up on the sofa, placing her book down next to her.

'I said; like what you see?' she leaned forwards, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Ciel's thoughts tumbled around in his head, until he decided to ignore them, and leant forwards the rest of the way, letting Lizzie's lips meet his own. Taking inspiration from Sebastian, he gently bit down on her bottom lip, and teasingly traced his tongue along it, then pulling back slightly, he crushed her lips with his own. Letting her moan into his mouth.

And then something clicked in his brain, and he stopped, he shouldn't be doing this, Sebastian would... But what did he care about Sebastian? Did he at all care for him? Of course he did, but, no... Wait! Stop! He was confused beyond compare. Lizzie pulled back, and turned away, a blush rising in her cheeks...

'I'm sorry...' She said, and bring her hand up to her lips she turned away and ran from the room.

'Lizzie...'

* * *

'Well this is awkward...' Soma said, trying to establish some conversation in the lounge.

'Deal with it.' Ciel replied, taciturn.

'But Little Ciel, somethings _wrooooooong_'

'And it's none of your business!'

'But, Little Ciel-'

'Soma! It's nothing just leave it! I'm _sick_ of no one listening to me!' Lizzie teared up, 'And Ciel I just thought that our first kiss would go a little differently to that! So please don't go moping around when this is. All. Your. _FAULT_!'

'Oh, my _GOD!' _Soma shouted. 'You two k-'

'Yes, yes we did. No need to let everyone know. I'm going to bed! Goodnight. Merry Christmas you too.' Lizzie stood up swiped her top hat off of the table, and stormed out of the room.

'I can't believe you two k-'

'Soma, shut up!' Ciel said sighing.

'Should I just go?'

'Yes. Yes I think that would be best!'

'Fine...' Some sniffed, 'I'll just go to bed then...' Soma stood up, looking at Ciel over his shoulder. 'Where's Agni?...' He muttered walking away towards the door.

* * *

'Young Master, it would appear you've pushed everyone away.'

'Don't mock me, Sebastian. It's the last thing I need right now!'

'Of course. I apologise.'

'Just get this thing of off me!'

'Yes, Young Master.' Sebastian walked forwards and began removing his Young Masters clothes.

Ciel relaxed and collapsed onto his bed. That was the last time anyone got him to dress up as a girl in his entire life. Never again. _EVER._

'Young Master, are you feeling alright?'

'I'm aching all over and I desperately need distracting from everything that has happened today.'

'Distracting?' Sebastian said, undoing his shirt buttons.

'Yes, distracting.'

'Well, allow me to help.' Sebastian took a step towards the bed, his shirt now completely undone. Ciel moved towards the edge of the mattress, only to be pushed backwards gently until he was lying underneath Sebastain, only wearing his night shirt.

'Sebastian... Take me.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

* * *

**KYA! So, what did you think? I quite like the ending, I decided I wanted this story to have a little bit of sophistication, and that I was only going to hint at things more extreme than kisses until the end when I'd make it more definite that it happened ^.^. Remember, favorite are awesome, but reviews are spectacular! It would be so great if every person that read this reviewed, but I doubt that will every happen in a million years! -.-**

**Anyways, I'm going to go downstairs and hang with my sisters a bit, then we get to nom Christmas dinner XD then it's Doctor Who ^.^**

**Byez byez! Have an awesome rest of Christmas day everybody! ^.^**

**x x x x**

**Chiruda**

**x x x x  
**


End file.
